


Odious Lusting After Finance

by AlisoneDavies



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Supernatural
Genre: ASOUE - Freeform, Al Funcoot, Case Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Drama, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mick Davies Lives, Monster Hunters, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Orphans, Sugar Bowl - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Villains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Sam, Dean et Mick reprennent la chasse aux monstres. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une créature surnaturelle qu'ils vont devoir affronter, mais un horrible Être Humain : Le Comte Olaf.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Esmé Squalor
Kudos: 1





	1. PART 1/3 : Hotel Denouement

**…**

Je m'appelle Alisone Davies et je suis désolée par avance, pour l'histoire qui va suivre. J'ai bien essayé de ne pas l'écrire, mais les insomnies ont eu raison de moi. Je dois malheureusement vous prévenir avant de poursuivre votre lecture : Le récit suivant n'a rien de joyeux ou d'amusant. Ce n'est qu'une suite d'infortunes aventures que nos héros vont vivre sans fin.

J'aimerais pourtant vous écrire un bon début, un milieu intéressant et une fin agréable. Je ne suis pas ici pour changer l'histoire mais uniquement pour la narrer telle qu'elle s'est réellement passé.

Maintenant, si vous voulez arrêter votre lecture ici, ou en plein milieu de l'action pour vous imaginer une meilleure fin, je ne vous en empêcherais pas le moins du Monde. Après tout, j'ai tellement voulu faire ça moi-même.

Si, en revanche, vous désirez la vérité coûte que coûte, je vous souhaite bon courage et je vous retrouve dans quelques minutes. Heures. Jours. Mois. Années.

**…**

Pour Mick -  
Je serais toujours dans ton cœur, dans ton esprit.  
Et dans ta tombe.

**…**

**PART 1/3 : Hotel Denouement.**

Tout commença le plus normalement possible dans le Bunker des Winchester. Au moment-même de ces faits, Mick Davies n'était alors qu'un jeune apprenti chasseur et il apprenait avec les meilleurs : Sam et Dean.

Mary Winchester vivait elle aussi au Bunker, mais en cet instant précis, elle se trouvait en pleine mission secrète avec Mr Ketch, l'homme de main des Hommes de Lettres Britannique.

La veille au soir fut plutôt calme et les Winchester en profitèrent pour s'octroyer une pause bien méritée autour d'une bouteille de Whisky que Mick eut la joie de terminer sans problème.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla avec un tambour dans le crâne. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai tambour, je fais seulement référence au fait qu'un mal de tête horrible lui vrillé les tympans. Il se traîna lentement jusqu'à la cuisine du Bunker et il eut la surprise de déjà y trouver Sam, une tasse de café vide à côté de son ordinateur juste en face de lui.

\- 'lut... murmura Dean en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Sam sourit.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire des concours de descente avec Mick. Tu n'as aucune chance, ce gars est Anglais.

Dean grogna en se versant un liquide foncé dans un mug. Il remplit également un verre d'eau dans lequel il jeta avec désespoir une aspirine effervescente. Il prit ensuite ses deux tasses et s'assit en face de son frère, toujours autant concentré sur l'écran de son PC.

\- Une nouvelle chasse ? questionna Dean pour penser à autre chose.

Sam plissa des yeux sans trop savoir s'il devait répondre « oui » ou « non ».

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre « oui » ou « non ». J'ai seulement trouvé quelques morts étranges, éparpillées dans le pays. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est lié...

Dean essaya tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts en faisant taire le pi-vert qui martelait son cerveau. Figurativement parlant, bien sûr.

\- Vas-y, balance.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

\- OK, d'abord il y a ce Docteur en Herpétologie, Dr Montgomery Montgomery, qui est mort chez lui d'une morsure d'un serpent : le Mamba du Mal.

L'aîné des Winchester considéra son cadet en lâchant, toujours un peu dans le coaltar :

\- Il y a tellement de choses étranges dans cette phrase que je ne vais même pas les relever...

Il but une gorgée de café en faisant une grimace. Sam sourit et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Après ça, Josephine Anwhistle, une locale d'une petite ville, meurt dévoré par des sangsues géantes au milieu du Lac Lacrymose. Quelques jours plus tard, Georgina Orwell meurt brûlée vive dans un four dans l'entreprise « Lucky Smells Lumbermill ». Puis, une médium du Carnaval « Caligari », Madame Lulu, meurt consumé vivante par des lions devant son public. Et...

\- Wow, wow, wow... coupa Dean en plaquant une main sur son front douloureux. Sérieusement, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- C'est justement ce que je me demande.

Au moment-même où Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer, Mick entra à son tour dans la cuisine, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour à vous.

Il marcha directement vers la machine à café en demandant joyeusement :

\- Bien dormi ?

L'aîné ronchonna et jalousa l'évidente non-gueule de bois de Mick.

\- Mec, t'es pas Humain...

Sam sourit derechef pendant que son frère laissa tomber sa tête trop douloureuse sur la table en faisant trembler son verre d'eau intacte.

\- J'étais en train de dire à Dean que j'ai peut-être trouvé une enquête. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment comment définir ce genre d’événements malheureux.

Mick se plaça derrière Sam et lut par-dessus son épaule les résultats de toutes ses recherches.

\- C'est trop aléatoire pour être authentique. Tu as une idée du prochain lieu ?

\- Yep. « Hotel Denouement » à quelques heures de route d'ici.

Mick acquiesça.

\- Parfait. Je vais appeler pour réserver et nous pouvons partir aujourd'hui.

Sam jeta un regard vers son frère pour attendre son aval. Mais Dean avait toujours la tête reposée contre la table.

\- Dean ?

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné se mit à grogner. Sam et Mick prirent ça pour un « oui ».

**…**

Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous et toutes familiers avec les road trip à bord de l'Impala. Les frères à l'avant, Mick à l'arrière, et les armes dans le coffre. Quelques arrêts pour mettre de l’essence et acheter cette nourriture insipide que l'aîné raffole. Sans parler des éternelles même cassettes audio et des discussions sérieuses entre les Winchester.

Les débuts d'enquêtes comme nous les connaissons tous et toutes. Si ce n'est que, cette fois-ci, ils naviguaient un peu dans le brouillard, question monstre. Toute la palette surnaturelle y passa :

Démons ? Changeling ? Fantômes ? Rugaru ? Wendigo ? Daeva ? Sorcière ? Ghoul ? Jinn ? Vampire ? … Jefferson Starships ?!

Mais rien ne collait parfaitement au mode opératoire. Et pour cause...

Si vous avez lu mon résumé en début de chapitre, vous avez sûrement compris qu'un monstre n'était en aucun cas à l'origine de ces meurtres. Bien sûr, j'aimerais pouvoir me trouver à bord de la Chevrolet à cet instant pour dire à nos chasseurs qui est le véritable vilain de l'histoire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela se passe. Non, je suis tranquillement installé chez moi devant ma machine à écrire avec ma tasse de thé, pendant que je narre cette triste nouvelle.

Oui, bien sûr, notre trio va comprendre à un moment donné que le monstre est Humain.

Mais il sera trop tard.

**…**

Maintenant, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je vous demande d'imaginer un château hanté. Vous voyez ? Bien. L'angoisse qui vous prend au ventre lorsque vous dépassez l'énorme portail noir. La peur de mourir à chaque pas sur le chemin tortueux qui mène devant le porche. Vous essayez de ne pas regarder à droite ou à gauche pour ne pas découvrir des ombres, des zombies ou des fantômes à côté de ces arbres aux branches nouées qui donnent un côté Tim Burton sous la pleine lune. Vous sentez cette panique qui vous gagne en toquant sur cette lourde porte rouge sang avec une sonnette en forme de tête de mort ?

Bien.

Parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce que Dean et Sam ressentirent en garant l'Impala devant la jolie petite mare de l'hôtel. Ils ne paniquèrent pas plus lorsqu'ils marchèrent vers l'immense entrée couleur pastelle.

En revanche, ce fut exactement cette même frayeur profonde qui vrilla l'estomac de Mick. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit quelque chose de très étrange à propos de cet hôtel.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens quelque chose de très étrange à propos de cet hôtel... avoua Mick en passant le porche.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sam sourit.

\- Le seul fait étrange, c'est que Dean et moi n'avons jamais mis les pieds dans un palace aussi somptueux pour une enquête.

\- Et que c'est la première fois que j'entends mon frère dire le mot « somptueux »... railla Dean en souriant à son tour.

**…**

Bien sûr, si j'étais présente à ce moment-là, j'aurai pu consoler Mick en lui disant qu'il avait raison de craindre ce magnifique endroit. Et pas uniquement parce que l'énorme horloge du hall sonnait toutes les heures en faisant le même bruit atroce :

_« Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. »_

Pas même parce que la bibliothèque secrète de l'hôtel se trouvait précisément sous la mare que les chasseurs venaient de passer.

Pas même parce que l'hôtel en question n'était pas organisé comme tous les autres. L'hôtel Denouement contient neuf étages organisés comme une librairie : chaque client est assimilé à un étage qui est dédié à son domaine d'activité.

Par exemple, si ma thérapeute devait dormir dans cet hôtel, elle aurait une chambre au premier étage : consacré à la philosophie et à la psychologie.

Non, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle les Winchester et Mick devaient craindre cet hôtel, c'est seulement parce que le Compte Olaf s'y trouvait en ce moment-même.

Mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ?

**…**

L'hôtel était magnifique. Oh oui, splendide ! Une merveille ! Une œuvre d'art ! Un palace !

Un palace de marbre, avec un hall gigantesque au mur duquel était fixé une horloge monumentale qui recouvrait les neuf étages en hauteur. Des canapés, bars, chaises, et autres services improbables se situaient dans ce même hall. Ainsi que la réception. Où les trois chasseurs se rendirent en essayant de fixer les yeux sur autre chose que l'immensité du lieu.

\- Bonjour, je suis Frank Denouement, un des managers de l'hôtel. À quel nom est votre réservation ?

Mick mit quelques secondes à revenir sur la terre ferme. Son esprit venait de s'envoler au loin dans cet imposant espace. « S'envoler », figurativement parlant, bien sûr.

\- « Davies », réservation au nom de Davies.

Le groom chercha parmi les centaines et centaines de vieilles clefs accrochées au mur derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle des chasseurs.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une chambre pour vous, messieurs. Votre métier n'est pas facile à classer.

\- Pardon ? questionna Sam.

Mick murmura aux Winchester le plus discrètement possible :

\- Il m'a demandé notre job à la réservation. J'ai dit que nous étions des journalistes.

Dean grogna. Le manager donna la clef à Mick tout en souriant étrangement.

\- Chambre 168, troisième étage.

Sam tiqua.

\- Ça... Ça n'a pas de sens...

Mais le gérant garda son sourire en montrant du doigt quelque chose.

\- Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour !

Puis, il disparut.

Les chasseurs se dirigèrent vers l'énorme ascenseur de métal, qui se trouvait sous l'horloge géante. Ils fermèrent les grilles devant eux et appuyèrent sur le bouton pour monter vers leur suite.

Dans le silence le plus total.

**…**

Les Winchester et Mick ne furent pas mécontents de trouver une chambre spacieuse et impressionnante. Ils posèrent leurs valises, à moitié remplis d'armes et de livres, dans un coin et Dean s'empressa de vider le mini bar pour servir trois verres de Whisky. Mick enleva son long manteau couleur parchemin ainsi que sa veste de costume tandis que Sam ouvrit son sac pour y sortir son ordinateur et commencer les recherches.

La route fut longue et les trois chasseurs profitèrent d'un bon moment de paix.

Leur dernier.

**…**

Oh, mes chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, comme je vous plains en ce moment-même. Vous qui ne connaissez pas la suite et qui espérez une fin heureuse ou une bonne vieille chasse à la Winchester. J'aimerais tellement vous mentir et vous dire que tout va bien se passer. Mais, encore une fois, je ne suis pas là pour changer l'histoire, ni pour la vivre. Seulement l'écrire.

Sachez cependant que l'hôtel Denouement est une vraie merveille.

Enfin... _Était._ L'hôtel Denouement était une vraie merveille...

**…**

Cela faisait tout juste une heure que les chasseurs profitèrent de leur pause lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ils se scrutèrent à tour de rôle avec un regard interrogateur, demandant mentalement : « Qui a demandé le room service ? »

Personne.

Mais ce fut Mick qui se dirigea vers le battant et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec pour découvrir un groom étrange de l'autre côté. L'uniforme de l'hôtel était un ridicule costume vert foncé ressemblant à celui des marins avec un haut chapeau impossible à porter comme celui de la garde royale Britannique. Et Mick le savait bien, puisqu'il était Anglais !

Le groom esquissa un curieux sourire et parla avec un accent Italien forcé :

\- Buongiorno, yé m'appelle Signore Falo, yé souis votre groom.

Mick plissa des yeux et les Winchester le rejoignit devant la porte. Sam analysa l'étrange homme : sous son haut chapeau se devinait des cheveux gris ébouriffés. Ses dents étaient sales et jaunes. Et le plus improbable était sans nul doute son mono-sourcil. Seul Dean baissa les yeux pour remarquer que le pantalon de l'homme était bien trop court. Ses chevilles à nues laissèrent deviner un tatouage. Sur sa cheville gauche, très exactement. Un tatouage ressemblant à une sorte d’œil biscornu.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il tenta néanmoins de rester le plus poli possible. Son côté Britannique, sûrement.

\- Hum, je suis désolé, Monsieur Falo, mais nous n'avons pas demander de room service.

Le sourire du groom s’effaça d'un coup pour afficher un air sadique à faire froid dans le dos. Le mystérieux homme laissa tomber son faux accent Italien et lâcha avec un Anglais Américain parfait :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé de room service, _orphan._

Mick tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

Sam et Dean n'eurent même pas le temps d'attraper leurs armes, car l'étranger sortit de dernière son dos un harpon. Un fusil-harpon, en réalité. Comme un harpon, avec une flèche au bout, mais une crosse pour le tenir comme un revolver. Il avança d'un pas pour entrer complètement dans la chambre en gardant son sourire angoissant et en mettant les trois hommes en joue.

La porte de la suite 168 claqua derrière lui.

**…**

Oui, je vais vous laisser ici pour ce premier chapitre. Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Ou vous permettre de partir en courant. Ce qui serait plus logique.

Mais, peut-être l'avez-vous compris, l'étranger qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre des chasseurs, et accessoirement dans leurs vies, est bien le Comte Olaf. Qui, parce que vous ne le savez sûrement pas, a une grande passion pour les déguisements et les faux noms. Surtout les faux noms en anagrammes. Clairement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de façon de créer une fausse identité avec les lettres de « Olaf » mais... J'ai bien réussi pour le titre de mon histoire, non ?

_À suivre..._

_Un grand merci à Litany Riddle pour avoir lu mes trois chapitres en avant-première !_


	2. PART 2/3 : Wrong. Wrong. Wrong

Pour Mick -

Mon amour pour toi ne peut pas mourir.

En revanche toi, oui.

**…**

**PART 2/3 : Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.**

Oh, vous êtes encore là ?

Je ne sais pas si ça fait de vous une personne très courageuse ou une personne qui a clairement perdue la raison. Dois-je vous répéter qu'il n'y aura aucune fin heureuse à ce récit ?

Pas de : « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Ou plutôt, dans le cas des Winchester : « Et ils tuèrent les monstres et continuèrent la tradition familiale. Jusqu'à la prochaine Apocalypse. Qu'ils stoppèrent également. Après l'avoir provoqué. »

Non.

**…**

Je m'appelle Alisone Davies et je dois terminer de vous narrer mon histoire.

Souvenez-vous là où nous en étions resté à la fin du dernier chapitre ?

Si une personne, différente des Winchester, disons vous, moi, mon imbécile de voisin, nous étions à la place des chasseurs devant le Comte Olaf et son fusil-harpon, il y a une seule chose que nous pourrions faire : hurler et tenter de nous enfuir le plus loin possible. Vraisemblablement.

En revanche, ce n'est pas du tout le genre des Winchester. Une personne lambda criait :

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » avant de tomber dans les pommes. Figurativement parlant, bien sûr.

Les chasseurs ne sont pas comme ça, nous le savons bien. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à lâcher, excusez mon langage, un : « Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

**…**

\- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! lâcha Dean en scrutant l'étranger.

Le visage du Comte Olaf devint plus amical et moins angoissant. Il laissa tomber son arme dans un coin de la porte et parla d'une façon très très rapide en faisant des grands gestes des mains. Tous les muscles de son visage se mirent à bouger en même temps. Son mono-sourcil se levait et se baissait au rythme de son long, très long discours :

\- OK, je suis désolé pour la mise en scène, mais il y a des caméras partout dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis ici en éclaireur. Je fais parti du groupe des Hommes de Lettres, la branche Canadienne. Je sais, je n'ai pas d'accent, je suis Américain, Dieu merci ! Mais c'est Dr Hess qui m’envoie pour une mission spéciale ici même. Elle savait que vous seriez là, parce que Mary Winchester l'a dit à Mr Ketch qui lui, l'a dit à Dr Hess. Vous me suivez ? Oh, pardon, mon nom est Al Funcoot et je suis un chasseur moi aussi. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, j'ai seulement besoin de votre aide pour terminer l'enquête. Vous verrez que cet hôtel est secrètement rempli de secrets et Dr Hess veut que nous en découvrions un en particulier. Je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire pour le moment, vous devez simplement jouer votre rôle et interroger les managers de l'hôtel : Frank et Ernest Denouement. Ils sont jumeaux. Mais, attention ! L'un d'entre eux est un gentil et l'autre est un méchant. Comment savoir qui est qui ? Facile : Frank est gentil. « F » pour « Friend ». Ernest est le méchant. « E » pour « Evil ». Vous comprenez ? Des questions ?

Un ange passa.

Figurativement parlant, bien sûr. Je ne parle pas de Castiel. Pas pour l'instant.

Sam, Dean et Mick se jetèrent tous les trois un regard en coin. Dean fit la moue en crachant presque :

\- C'est quoi ce bor... ? OK, est-ce que tu as une preuve que tout ce que tu dis est vrai ?

Le Comte Olaf, ou son anagramme secrète : Al Funcoot, leva les yeux au ciel en signe de réflexion puis il se souvint : il plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon trop court et en sortit une carte de visite qu'il donna aux chasseurs. Mick attrapa le bout de carton et lut les phrases inscrites dessus à haute voix :

\- « Al Funcoot – Chasseur, Expert et Détective – Hommes de Lettres Canadien »

Al Funcoot sourit, mais Sam resta dubitatif. Ici, le mot « dubitatif » signifie : « Je ne suis pas sûr que cet étrange personnage dise la vérité. »

\- Hum... Aucune offense Mr Al Funcoot, mais une carte de visite n'est pas une preuve sérieuse de ton identité ou de ton histoire. N'importe qui peut écrire n'importe quoi dessus.

Dean acquiesça en souriant :

\- _Yeah,_ on a des sacs entiers remplis de faux papiers, faux badges, fausses plaques et faux passeports.

Une autre question brûla les lèvres de Mick :

\- Et pourquoi m'avoir appelé : _« Orphan »_ ?

Al Funcoot – Comte Olaf, leva derechef les yeux au ciel mais cette fois-ci en signe d'exaspération.

\- Dr Hess me l'a dit. J'essayais juste de rester dans mon personnage pour les caméras de l'hôtel. Vous n'avez donc rien écouté à mon histoire ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de vouloir croire en ton histoire... lâcha Sam, perplexe.

\- OK, très bien. Venez avec moi au bar du grand hall de l'hôtel. J'ai besoin d'un verre de vin pour répondre à toutes vos questions.

Sam allait rétorquer, mais Dean lui coupa la parole :

\- Nous sommes plutôt Whisky.

Al Funcoot tenta de cacher son impatience en répliquant le plus patiemment possible :

\- OK. Très bien. C'est moi qui paye. Maintenant, suivez-moi !

L'aîné sourit à l'idée d'une bouteille gratuite, même s'il en avait à ce moment-même dans le mini-bar de sa chambre juste derrière lui. Sam et Mick se lancèrent un regard complice.

Mais, au final, ils suivirent l'étranger vers le hall de l'hôtel Denouement.

**…**

Si, contrairement à Mick, vous n'êtes pas orphelin, vous avez sûrement dû grandir avec des parents qui vous répétaient sans cesse de ne pas suivre des étrangers où que se soit. Surtout si les étrangers essayaient de vous appâter avec des bonbons. Ou, dans le cas des Winchester en cet instant précis, avec de l'alcool. Ce qui n'est pas mieux, je vous l'accorde.

Mais, les Winchester n'étaient plus orphelins et ils avaient grandi avec des machettes sous leurs coussins et des véritables monstres dans leurs placards. Ils n'étaient donc pas du genre à prendre garde aux étrangers dans une voiture avec un sac de bonbons en main. Pas même le jour d'Halloween, d'ailleurs.

Mick, étant orphelin, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conseil.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils suivirent tous les trois le terrible Comte Olaf jusqu'au bar du hall de l'hôtel Denouement.

Si seulement j'avais pu être là pour les en empêcher.

Mais je suis chez moi, en train de torturer les touches de ma machine à écrire en buvant ma énième tasse de thé.

**…**

Sam, Dean et Mick étaient installés sur une banquette très confortable autour d'une magnifique table en bois, tandis qu'Al Funcoot commandait les boissons au bar. Quelques groupes de personnes se trouvaient dans le hall de l'hôtel et les chasseurs les observèrent avec intensité :

Il y avait ces étranges personnages avec deux femmes très âgées, totalement jumelle, le visage trop poudré de blanc. Un homme immense, beaucoup plus grand que Sam, avec le crâne rasé et sans sourire aucun. Une autre personne androgyne, qui ne ressemblait ni à un homme, ni à une femme. Et le plus effrayant d'entre tous était ce monsieur avec des crochets à la place de ses deux mains.

Le regard de Dean s'arrêta net sur la seule jeune femme du groupe : une magnifique blonde élancée, dont l'apparence respirait la richesse et la superficialité. Avec des vêtements colorés improbables et hors de prix, une coiffure sophistiquée, des ongles acérés et peins en rose et des talons si hauts qu'elle avait du mal à marcher avec. Elle riait en buvant son cocktail, entouré de ses curieux amis.

Dean souriait toujours lorsque Al Funcoot revint avec une bouteille de vin rouge, une bouteille de Whisky et quatre verres. Il s'installa en face des chasseurs et servit l'alcool avec trop d'abondance. Il but d'une traite son verre et se resservit à nouveau.

L'aîné des Winchester but une gorgée de Whisky tout en lorgnant la jeune femme au bar et avoua, sans même s'en rendre compte :

\- Wow, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon rancard pour ce soir.

Sam fit la moue. Non pas qu'il n'était pas habitué aux éternelles dragues de son frère, mais surtout parce que la femme en question au bar était beaucoup trop superficielle à son goût.

Al Funcoot se tourna pour découvrir la future conquête de Dean et, lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers l'aîné, il avertit :

\- C'est ma femme.

Dean cracha sa nouvelle gorgée de Whisky pour ne pas s'étouffer avec. Mick et Sam levèrent les yeux au ciel. Al Funcoot esquissa un sourire en coin en informant :

\- Esmé Squalor. On se connaît depuis des années.

Dean essuya ses lèvres d'un coup de manche, et murmura en aparté à son frère :

\- Je viens de vomir dans ma bouche...

Il paraissait dégoûté qu'une si jolie femme soit avec un homme aussi étrange que cet Al Funcoot.

**…**

Durant le reste de la soirée, Al Funcoot parla, ou plutôt mentit, au sujet de la mission que Dr Hess lui avait confié. Évidemment, pour vérifier ses dires, Mick voulut téléphoner à sa patronne pour avoir sa version des choses. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun réseau dans tout l'hôtel. L'endroit était un véritable « No Man's Land » électronique. Même Internet ne fonctionnait pas.

Les chasseurs n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de croire Al Funcoot.À demi-mots.

Et après avoir vidé les bouteilles d'alcool et avoir parlé de tout, sauf de la véritable mission secrète, tout le monde parti se coucher.

Les trois chasseurs profitèrent d'une bonne nuit dans les lits confortables de leurs suites. Ils ne le savaient pas, bien sûr, mais cette nuit serait leur première dans l'hôtel, mais également leur dernière.

**…**

Vous l'avez peut-être compris mais, toute cette histoire se déroule dans un pays anglophone : les États-Unis. Or, pour vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je vous décris l'histoire en Français. Ainsi, veuillez m'excuser pour la traduction un peu balbutiante. « Balbutiante » ici, signifie : « Il est difficile pour moi de trouver les mots francophones qui décrivent parfaitement les mots anglophones ».

Comme il est impossible pour moi d'écrire « Orphelin » à la place de « Orphan ». Vous l'aurez déjà remarqué dans le chapitre un, d'ailleurs.

Comme il est difficile pour moi d'écrire « Comte Olaf » à la place de « Count Olaf ».

Comme il sera très difficile pour moi d'écrire « Sucrier » à la place de « Sugar bowl ».

Cependant, j'essaye de m'adapter pour vous.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, les trois chasseurs enfilèrent leurs costumes noirs pour commencer officiellement l'enquête. Seul Dean grognait, à cause de sa énième migraine, mais aussi parce qu'il détestait jouer le rôle d'un journaliste.

\- Je déteste jouer le rôle d'un journaliste ! maugréa Dean en attrapant son faux badge.

Mick et Sam ne l'écoutèrent que d'une oreille. Ils étaient frustrés de ne pas pouvoir joindre les Hommes de Lettres Britannique pour confirmer l'histoire de ce mystérieux Al Funcoot. Il y avait un téléphone dans leur chambre, mais ce dernier ne permettait que d'appeler le room service.

Qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs utilisé le matin même pour commander plusieurs cafés et des pancakes au petit-déjeuner. Mais, pour l'heure, ils avaient décidé de commencer leur travail. Sam et Dean décidèrent d’interroger chacun de l'un côté Frank et Ernest Denouement. Tandis que Mick pensait seulement parler plus amplement avec Al Funcoot.

Bien sûr, inutile de vous le préciser, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

**…**

À l'étage numéro cinq, consacré aux mathématiques et aux sciences, Mick tomba nez à nez avec un des managers de l'hôtel. Celui-là même qui avait accueilli les chasseurs à la réception du hall, le jour précédent. Ou était-ce son jumeau ?

Frank ou Ernest, portait le costume officiel de l'hôtel. Mais pas en vert, en rouge. Avec un chapeau ridicule. Plutôt grand, il arborait une moustache sous son nez et son visage souriait beaucoup trop souvent au goût de Mick. Qui lui demanda :

\- Oh, excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

Mick montra son faux badge de journaliste et le groom sourit à nouveau en acquiesçant. Le chasseur commença son enquête :

\- Hum... Tout d'abord, êtes-vous Frank ou Ernest ?

Toujours tout sourire, le gérant répondit :

\- Oui.

Mick secoua la tête et tenta de jouer son rôle au mieux :

\- OK... Hum... Avez-vous remarqué des clients étranges, récemment ? Mes collègues et moi-même cherchons un monst... Un fugitif.

Mick se reprit de justesse, mais le manager ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il souriait toujours en affirmant :

\- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Bien sûr, les clients ont souvent des demandes étranges, mais nous sommes ici pour répondre à toutes leurs demandes. Aussi étranges soient-elles. Comme ce curieux personnage qui nous a demandé un fusil-harpon.

Mick tiqua. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans tout l'hôtel.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L'horloge géante sonna 10h.

Mick sursauta et se retourna vers le cadran pour lire l'heure. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits pour continuer son interrogation, le manager avait disparu.

**…**

Sam se situait au neuvième étage, celui de l'histoire et de la géographie. Lorsqu'il tomba sur un des managers de l'hôtel, il se dirigea vers lui en lui montrant son faux badge.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

Tout comme son frère, Frank ou Ernest, portait le costume officiel de l'hôtel. Mais pas en vert, en rouge. Avec un chapeau ridicule. Plutôt grand, il arborait une moustache sous son nez et son visage souriait beaucoup trop souvent au goût de Sam.

\- J'ai besoin de votre nom pour mon article : êtes-vous Frank ou Ernest ?

Tout sourire, le manager répondit :

\- Oui.

Sam tiqua mais resta professionnel jusqu'au bout.

\- Nous recherchons un suspect dans votre hôtel. Avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange, récemment ?

Toujours souriant, le gérant réfléchit et avoua :

\- Non. Non. Je ne pense pas. Bien sûr, nous avons énormément de clients et énormément de demandes improbables, mais c'est notre rôle de satisfaire notre clientèle.

Sam ne se donna même pas la peine d'écrire sa réponse dans le carnet qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, lorsqu'un bruit horrible le fit sursauter.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L'horloge géante sonna 10h.

Sam se retourna vers le cadran pour lire l'heure. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits pour continuer son interrogation, le manager avait disparu.

**…**

Dean traîna des pieds jusqu'au huitième étage. L'étage de la littérature. Sa migraine ne passait pas et il avait plus envie de nager dans la piscine du rooftop plutôt que de jouer les journalistes au milieu de tous ces livres. Au moins, il tomba sur le gérant de l'hôtel assez facilement et assez rapidement.

Tout comme son frère, il portait le costume officiel de l'hôtel. Mais pas en vert, en rouge. Avec un chapeau ridicule. Plutôt grand, il arborait une moustache sous son nez et son visage souriait beaucoup trop souvent. Dean s'empressa de lui poser les questions pour boucler le plus brièvement possible cette enquête.

\- Hey, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais quelques questions pour vous. Vous êtes Frank ou Ernest ?

\- Non.

Dean fit la moue. Il en avait déjà assez de ce travail mais il reprit, sans trop d’enthousiasme :

\- OK, vous n'avez pas vu des choses un peu étranges dernièrement ? Des clients un peu... Monstrueux ?

Le gérant souriait toujours en répondant le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Non. Absolument pas.

Dean grogna et s'apprêta à poser une autre question lorsqu'un bruit atroce le stoppa dans son élan.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L'horloge géante sonna 10h.

Épuisé et énervé Dean se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières pour continuer son interrogation, le manager avait disparu.

**…**

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les trois chasseurs se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, sur la même banquette que la veille au soir. Deux cafés pour Sam et Mick, et déjà un verre de Whisky pour Dean. Cette enquête le rendait fou, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Cette enquête me rend fou, j'en peux plus ! ronchonna Dean en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

Sam lut ses minces notes et celles de son frère, ainsi que celles de Mick. Pendant ce temps, Mick partit au bar pour demander du sucre. Les cafés étaient bien trop serrés à son goût. Amers et impossibles à boire.

Une fois désaltérés, ils firent chacun les mises à jour concernant la chasse en court. Quelque chose préoccupait Sam. Torturé son esprit.

Il jeta tantôt un coup d’œil sur ses écrits, tantôt un coup d’œil sur Dean qui vidait son verre de Whisky et tantôt sur Mick qui attrapait deux sucres dans le magnifique sucrier en porcelaine en face de lui. Puis, le cadet des Winchester, lâcha enfin :

\- Frank et Ernest sont jumeaux.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Ouais, on le sait !

Mais Sam sourit.

\- Nous avons tous entendu l'horloge sonner à 10h.

Dean plaqua ses mains sur son crâne.

\- SAM ! On le sait !

Mais Sam secoua la tête pour essayer de faire suivre son raisonnement à son pauvre frère :

\- Non, je veux dire que, nous étions tous les trois, avec un des gérants à 10h précise. _Tous les trois !_

Dean tiqua. Mick plissa des yeux. Il comprit :

\- Trois fois la même personne... Ce ne sont pas des jumeaux ! Ce sont des triplets ! Al Funcoot doit l'ignorer, c'est sûrement ça la mission de Dr Hess !

Les chasseurs sursautèrent en même temps lorsque l'immense horloge du hall sonna 11h :

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

La seule vérité de valable en cet instant, fut le bruit de l'horloge.

**…**

À exactement 9h45, Al Funcoot, ou plus exactement le Compte Olaf, ouvrit la porte de son immense suite pour faire face à sa chère Esmé, en train de déjeuner sur la gigantesque table de la pièce. Le Compte sourit de toutes ses affreuses dents jaunes et s'installa en face de son épouse.

\- Oh, mon sucre d'orge, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tout se passe comme prévu ! Ces crétins de chasseurs n'ont absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se trame ici ! Et cet _orphan_ de malheur sera bientôt six pieds sous terre et je pourrai enfin voler la fortune que ses parents lui ont légués via les Hommes de Lettres... Ahahahaha !

Il se frotta les mains et continua de rire d'une façon horriblement sadique. Esmé lorgna son mari et questionna, dubitative :

\- Tu t'entraînes encore pour ton rire diabolique ?

Le Compte Olaf reprit son sérieux.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Esmé reposa sa tasse de café pour ne pas la renverser en répliquant, très énervé :

\- J'en pense que tu es censé chercher mon sucrier au lieu de poursuivre les fortunes de tous les orphelins dont tu assassines les parents !

Le Comte Olaf souffla, maugréa et leva son mono-sourcil en se justifiant :

\- Je sais, je sais ! C'est pour ça que ma troupe d'acteurs est là ! Nous allons réaliser tous nos machiavéliques rêves... Ahahahahahaha !

Esmé se mit à sourire et Comte Olaf reprit son rire diabolique. Mais ils sursautèrent en même temps lorsque l'immense horloge sonna 11h :

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

_À suivre..._

_Un grand merci à Litany Riddle pour avoir lu mes trois chapitres en avant-première !_


	3. PART 3/3 : Look Away.

Pour Mick -

Notre amour a brisé mon cœur.

Et stoppé le tien.

**…**

**PART 3/3 : Look Away.**

Vous allez bientôt pouvoir respirer, c'est le dernier chapitre. De cette histoire, bien sûr. Je ne peux pas tout raconter en une seule fois, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à dire.

Ce n'est pas dans cette fin que Mick va mourir. Déjà, parce qu'il n'est pas encore mon mari dans cette timeline-ci. Car, si vous l'avez compris avec mon nom de famille et le sien, oui, nous sommes mariés. Je dois encore vous narrer notre rencontre, notre mariage et sa mort...

Comme une vie entière dans une seule histoire.

Une histoire triste. Horrible. Remplie d’événements infortunés.

Ainsi, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, si vous cherchez un beau récit avec une fin heureuse, vous pouvez d'or et déjà fermer ce livre, cet onglet, cette fenêtre, peu importe le support sur lequel vous lisez ce misérable chapitre.

Je m'appelle Alisone Davies et voici la suite de l'étrange enquête des trois chasseurs à l'hôtel Denouement.

Bon courage.

**…**

Au milieu de cette chasse incongrue, Mick, Sam et Dean n'avaient pas relevé un faux raccord perpétré par Al Funcoot – Comte Olaf.

Souvenez-vous : il avait menacé le trio avec un fusil-harpon à l'entrée de leur chambre. Il avait laissé l'arme dans un coin de la pièce.

Après avoir vidé quelques bouteilles d'alcool au bar du grand hall, les chasseurs étaient rentrés tard dans leur suite. Fatigué et passablement ivre, ils n'ont pas remarqué que le singulier fusil-harpon avait disparu.

Autre chose avait également disparu, mais les chasseurs allaient le comprendre beaucoup trop tard.

**…**

Un peu après midi, et après un déjeuner sur le pouce avec quelques verres de Whisky et quelques tasses de café, Sam, Dean et Mick parlèrent de l'enquête en cours lorsque le fameux Al Funcoot fit son entrée dans le grand hall.

Sam ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance et Mick n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez cette personne. Tout, me diriez-vous. Mais eux, ils n'avaient encore aucune preuve tangible à ce moment-là.

Al Funcoot attrapa une bouteille de vin rouge au bar et se dirigea ensuite vers la banquette des Winchester et de Mick. Avec une aisance un peu trop hautaine, il s'assit, mit les pieds sur la table basse et posa des questions au sujet de la chasse. Lorsqu'il comprit que les managers étaient en réalité des triplets, et non des jumeaux, il sursauta et sembla comme perdu dans ses pensées. Presque en transe, il avoua :

\- Dewey Denouement. C'est le troisième frère. Ça alors... J'ai toujours pensé que Dewey était un mythe ! Comme le monstre du Loch Ness ou le Bigfoot !

Le regard dans le vide, il but son verre d'alcool d'une traite. Mick leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua, avec fierté :

\- Le Loch Ness existe. Enfin, _existait._ Mr Ketch et moi-même avons fait notre thèse sur lui pour « Kendricks Academy », l'école des Hommes de Lettres Britannique. Dr Hess nous a ensuite obligés à le chasser d’Écosse. Mr Ketch l'a tué. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est la plus grande fierté de son CV.

Dean considéra Mick avec perplexité. Il s'apprêtait à renchérir, mais Sam le coupa :

\- Concernant le Bigfoot, c'était en réalité un Wendigo. Dean et moi nous nous en sommes chargés.

Al Funcoot reprit ses esprits et lorgna étrangement le groupe devant lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa :

\- Peu importe. Si Dewey existe, c'est sûrement lui qui doit posséder le su... Hum... Le truc secret sur... du jambon... que Dr Hess veut qu'on récupère.

Sam tiqua et analysa Al Funcoot avec suspicion. Ce dernier se sentit horriblement épié par le cadet. Il se leva d'un bond pour chercher une autre bouteille de vin au bar. Pendant ce temps, Sam partagea avec les deux autres chasseurs ses interrogations au sujet de ce mystérieux personnage.

\- Il nous cache quelque chose.

Dean esquissa un sourire avant de finir son verre de Whisky.

\- C'est un Homme de Lettres, bien sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose !

Mick s’offensa et rétorqua, un peu vexé :

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que se soit un Hommes de Lettres...

Sam fut d'accord sur ce point. Mick secoua la tête et attrapa un autre sucre dans le magnifique sucrier en porcelaine pour le jeter dans sa seconde tasse de café amer.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L'horloge sonna 13h.

**…**

Cinq minutes plus tôt, après avoir laissé la table des chasseurs, le Comte Olaf se dirigea vers le bar pour parler à un de ses curieux amis, celui avec des crochets à la place des mains. Olaf laissa tomber son visage heureux qu'il affichait faussement avec le trio, à la place son visage se déforma par un horrible rictus lorsqu'il maugréa à son camarade :

\- _Hooky,_ préviens Esmé que Dewey Denouement est réel. Que c'est sûrement lui qui doit avoir son sucrier. Moi, pendant ce temps-là, je vais m'occuper de l'orphelin...

Il tourna sa tête vers Mick et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il observa Mick de loin, l'épiant et en s'imaginant déjà comment le tuer, lorsqu'il comprit ce que Mick était en train de faire à ce moment-même : il mettait du sucre dans son café.

Du sucre.

Venant du magnifique sucrier en porcelaine en face de lui.

Le cœur glacé du Compte rata un battement. Son ami étrange analysa Mick à son tour et dit tout haut ce que le Comte pensait dans son cerveau en ébullition :

\- _Boss_... C'est pas _**ce**_ sucrier que tu cherches, par hasard ?

Au départ, le Comte Olaf en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, petit à petit, il se mit à rire, de ce même rire machiavélique qu'il s'entraînait à faire depuis plusieurs jours.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L'horloge sonna 13h.

Le Comte Olaf ne retourna pas à la table des Winchester et de Mick.

Il grimpa directement à l'étage de sa suite pour y retrouver Esmé.

**…**

Et maintenant, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je dois narrer de terribles, terribles événements. Encore plus terribles que ceux que j'ai déjà pu écrire. Car, voyez-vous, le Comte Olaf n'est pas une personne saine d'esprit. Dans sa tête, tout se résout par le meurtre. Ou les incendies. Il est ce genre de meurtrier à assassiner les parents de riches familles, pour voler la fortune aux pauvres orphelins qu'il piège avec joie. Il tue quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin.

Ou dans sa loge.

Car, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il y découvrit Esmé en présence du manager.

Mais lequel ?

À la vue de son mari, Esmé fut satisfaite de lui poser une question qui lui brûlé les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes :

\- Oh, Olaf, enfin ! Le manager désire te parler, mais... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est ton ami Ernest ou cet imbécile de Frank !

Elle se blottit dans les bras du Comte Olaf, qui lui souriait, connaissant la réponse à cette question. Avec intrigue, il avoua :

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre... Lui, c'est Dewey Denouement.

La jeune femme sursauta.

\- Oh ! Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas une légende ?! Il est réel ?!

Le Comte Olaf approcha sa tête de sa bien-aimée et lui chuchota :

\- Oui, il est réel... Mais il est pour moi... J'ai une surprise pour toi...

Il colla sa bouche près de son oreille pour lui murmurer un secret. Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres d'Esmé. Lorsque le Comte termina son laïus, Esmé l'embrassa et quitta la suite avec hâte et joie. En prenant un objet au passage.

Après ce court intermède, le Comte Olaf marcha lentement vers le placard du salon. Dewey entama la discussion :

\- Olaf... Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, et...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Le Comte Olaf venait de rapidement se retourner pour utiliser son fusil-harpon, bien caché dans le placard ouvert. Il sourit lorsque la flèche transperça le cœur du pauvre gérant. Et il rit d'autant plus lorsque Dewey tomba à terre. Il grogna légèrement lorsque l'impacte de la flèche fit gicler du sang qui tâcha sa vieille chemise sale.

Cependant, Olaf se rapprocha du corps pour observer le liquide rouge se verser sur le sol et former comme un symbole. Un genre d’œil biscornu, comme le tatouage que le Comte avait sur sa cheville gauche.

\- _Well, well, well,_ Dewey Denouement, tu es définitivement une légende, maintenant...

Et il rit.

Une fois son euphorie passée, il attrapa son téléphone portable et pianota dessus à toute vitesse en souriant de toutes ses dents jaunes.

**…**

Esmé marcha aussi rapidement que ses hautes chaussures à talons aiguilles le lui permettait. Elle tenait fermement l'objet sombre dans sa main qu'elle utilisa avec colère.

Un talkie-walkie. Elle hurla dedans :

\- _Freaks !_

De toute évidence, elle parlait à la troupe d'acteurs de son cher Comte Olaf. Vous vous souvenez d'eux ? Les deux femmes très âgées, totalement jumelle, le visage trop poudré de blanc. Un homme immense, beaucoup plus grand que Sam, avec le crâne rasé et sans sourire aucun. Une autre personne androgyne, qui ne ressemblait ni à un homme, ni à une femme. Et ce monsieur avec des crochets à la place de ses deux mains.

Ils avaient tous un talkie-walkie et ils attendaient patiemment les ordres de la Boss. Et Esmé cria dans sa petite boîte noire :

\- Tout le monde dans le hall de l'hôtel ! Maintenant !

L'ascenseur ne descendait pas assez vite à son goût. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Figurativement parlant, bien sûr.

Le secret que son cher Comte Olaf venait de lui dire l'a rendait euphorique au plus haut point : elle allait _enfin_ remettre la main sur son sucrier.

**…**

Le téléphone portable de Mick vibra. Il posa sa tasse de café pour lire le message venant d'un numéro inconnu. Sam tiqua :

\- Attends, t'as du réseau ?!

Il attrapa son propre portable pour essayer d'appeler le Q.G des Hommes de Lettres. Mais non. Rien. Pas de réseaux. Mick comprit :

\- Non, ça ne vient pas de _l'extérieur_. Mais de _l'intérieur_. D'une personne ici même, dans cet hôtel.

Dean fit la moue en buvant son nouveau et troisième verre de Whisky.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, tu connais personne ici ! Il dit quoi ton mystérieux _stalkeur_?

Mick tourna l'écran vers eux. Le message ne comportait que quatre mots :

_« Regarde sous la table »_

Mick passa son regard tantôt vers Dean, tantôt vers Sam, tous aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Il posa néanmoins son téléphone et glissa sa main sous la table. Il sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose de coincé dans le bois. Il tira et en sortit un dossier couleur parchemin.

Les Winchester attendirent avidement que Mick ouvre l'enveloppe, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Ses yeux lurent la feuille devant lui, mais rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Rien de tout ça n'a de sens ! s’exclama-t-il. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? interrogea Sam.

Mick secoua la tête et fit un bref résumé, tout en donnant les papiers aux deux frères.

\- Ce sont des copies. Des copies d'un testament officiel qui dit que... Si je meurs, ma « fortune » doit aller à un certain Comte Olaf... Mais, je ne connais pas cette personne et je suis pratiquement sûre de n'avoir aucune fortune cachée !

Sam se remémora ses vieux cours à la FAC de Droit lorsque son but dans la vie était de devenir un Avocat. Et non pas un chasseur de créatures surnaturelles.

\- Je ne sais pas Mick mais, ces papiers sont définitivement officiels... Tu as dit que Dr Hess t'a trouvé dans les rues de Londres lorsque tu étais petit ?

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Mick mit du temps à répondre :

\- Oui... Oui, et alors ?

\- Tu étais un jeune orphelin, si tes parents avaient réellement une fortune à te léguer, tu aurais dû attendre d'être en âge pour la recevoir. Mais, comme tu as rencontré Dr Hess avant...

Mick souffla et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la banquette.

Dean se frotta les yeux avant de répliquer :

\- OK... Dr Hess a probablement la prétendue fortune de Mick, et après ?

Avant que son frère ne puisse répondre, une personne arriva à grands coups de talons aiguille cognant sur le sol carrelée du hall de l'hôtel.

Esmé débarqua à vive allure, à bout de souffle, et se posta devant les chasseurs. Son regard se posa sur la table basse et elle sourit. Elle sourit et se mit à rire.

Les employés de son mari surgirent derrière elle et restèrent à ses côtés comme pour la protéger.

**…**

Sam, Dean et Mick sursautèrent sur leurs banquettes tandis que la belle Esmé garda son sourire aux lèvres en se rapprochant de la table. Elle agrippa avec joie le fameux sucrier et s'exclama en riant :

\- Enfin ! Après toutes ces années ! Je souhaiterais tellement que Béatrice ne soit pas déjà morte rien que pour avoir le plaisir de la tuer moi-même pour avoir volé mon sucrier ! Ahahahaha !

Dean fit la moue tandis que Sam et Mick considérèrent la jeune femme avec interrogation.

\- Vous êtes Esmé Squalor ! se rappela le cadet.

Esmé lui jeta un regard mauvais en corrigeant :

\- Comtesse. Comtesse Esmé Squalor.

Mick tiqua.

\- Attendez... Vous ne connaissez pas un certain Comte Olaf, par hasard ?

La femme se mit à rire aux éclats. À rire, rire, rire, rire. Tout en tenant son précieux sucrier.

\- Oh, comme vous êtes stupides tous les trois. _**Vous**_ connaissez le Comte Olaf ! C'est Al Funcoot ! Je me demande comment vous avez pu rester en vie si longtemps !

Et elle rit de plus belle.

**…**

J'ai bien peur que mon récit pour ce dernier chapitre ne soit pas entièrement terminé. Et le plus affreux est encore à venir. Et le plus humiliant.

Je suppose que vous avez déjà vécu ce genre de scène, lorsqu'une personne, se voulant plus intelligente que vous, vous rit au nez pour quelque chose de stupide que vous n'avez pas comprit. Vous vous sentez humilié et très en colère. Ce qui est tout à fait légitime. Si c'est uniquement vous, moi, mes imbéciles de voisins, généralement nous prenons sur nous et nous partons. Ou nous rétorquons quelque chose de méchant.

Maintenant, imaginez des chasseurs armés dans cette situation...

Oui, le résultat est un peu plus... Comment dirais-je ? Ah oui : Violent.

**…**

Sam et Dean se levèrent d'un bond et attrapèrent leurs armes à toute vitesse. En quelques secondes, Esmé fut en joue, mais cela ne sembla pas la perturber. Sa troupe d'acteurs se tenait prête à bondir en cas de danger et surtout, elle savait un secret qui allait mettre les chasseurs dans une très mauvaise position. Mick se leva lentement à son tour et attrapa lui aussi son arme pour viser Esmé. Cette dernière souriait toujours. Et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit le Comte Olaf sortir de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers sa bien-aimée et l'embrasser, gardant cependant une main derrière son dos comme pour y cacher quelque chose.

Dean fit derechef la moue. Ici, « derechef » signifie : « Oh mon Dieu, c'est immonde, une belle jeune femme comme Esmé qui embrasse ce psychopathe de Comte Olaf ! »

Mais Dean garda son dégoût pour lui. En revanche, il analysa la chemise sale du Comte Olaf et demanda, un peu inquiet :

\- Est-ce que c'est... ?

Le Comte lâcha les lèvres de la Comtesse et admira la tache rouge sur sa chemise.

\- Du sang. Oui. C'est du sang. Celui de Dewey, pour être plus exacte.

Sam tiqua. Son arme toujours en joue, il réfléchit à haute voix :

\- C'est toi... Tu as tué ces quatre pauvres personnes ! Les meurtres qui nous ont conduits jusqu'ici ! Dr Montgomery Montgomery, Josephine Anwhistle, Georgina Orwell et Madame Lulu !

Le Comte Olaf souleva son mono-sourcil et rectifia, avec fierté :

\- Non, c'est complètement faux... J'en ai tué beaucoup plus que ça ! T'as dû en oublier dans tes calculs ! Amateur.

Les chasseurs en restèrent bouche-bée, tandis que le Comte et sa femme rirent de bon cœur.

Ce fut Dean qui appuya sur la gâchette en premier. Son arme émit un léger « clic » mais aucune balle n'en sortit. Intrigué, Sam fit la même chose avec son pistolet.

Pareil. « Clic » et rien.

Mick, à son tour, essaya. Rien.

Les chasseurs analysèrent le magazine dans leurs armes.

Vide.

Disparu.

Comme le fusil-harpon dans leur chambre.

Fusil-harpon qui se trouvait dans les mains du Comte Olaf en cet instant-même.

Dean jeta son arme inutile sur la table et, énervé, cracha au Comte :

\- Alors quoi, maintenant ? Tu vas nous tuer devant tous ces témoins ?

\- Quels témoins ? lâcha Esmé avec amusement.

Les chasseurs analysèrent les personnes présentes dans le hall de l'hôtel : les deux psychopathes devant eux, la troupe d'acteurs, et...

Personne d'autre.

Personne ne se trouvé au bar.

Ni à la réception.

Pas plus qu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

L'endroit était désert.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L'horloge sonna 14h.

**…**

Et pour cause, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, Frank et Ernest Denouement étaient en ce moment-même dans la suite du Comte, pleurant sur le corps inerte de leur défunt frère. Certaines personnes travaillant à l'hôtel étaient, eux aussi, présentes pour aider les gérants à téléphoner aux autorités et prendre soin du mort, allongé dans sa mare de sang sur le sol.

Les Winchester planifiaient secrètement dans leurs têtes un plan pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Et du terrible Comte Olaf, surtout. Heureusement, Dean travaillait sur une idée depuis la veille et il était temps de mettre son idée en action.

Ce fut sans compter sur Mick qui, malgré l'urgence de la situation, observa le Comte Olaf avec colère et angoisse en lui demandant :

\- Ces documents... Comment peuvent-ils être officiels ?

Olaf leva son mono-sourcil en grognant :

\- _Please, orphan..._ N'est-ce pas évident ?

Il se mit ensuite à rire de toutes ses affreuses dents jaunes pour avouer avec joie :

\- J'AI tué tes parents. Quand tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon, bien sûr. J'ai mis le feu à leur maison. C'est ma signature. Avant ça, j'ai menacé la femme d'un avocat pour qu'il rédige le testament de manière officielle. Ce qu'il a fait. Ces documents ne sont que des copies, pour toi. Les originaux sont bien à l’abri dans une cachette. Malheureusement, après l’incendie, tu t'es enfui dans les rues de Londres et je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main sur toi, ni sur ta fortune. Jusqu'à ce que Dr Hess te trouve et te garde en sécurité à l'Académie. J'ai attendu des années avant que tu sortes de l'école mais, ça valait le coup...

Et il rit encore. Esmé rit avec lui.

Dean et Sam jetèrent un regard accablé vers Mick. Ce dernier tremblait de la tête au pied. Les larmes au bord des yeux. Malgré l’aveu horrible du Comte, Sam tiqua.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas possible... Tu as presque le même âge que nous. Ça voudrait dire que tu as tué les parents de Mick lorsque tu avais environ 15 ou...

\- 13 ans... rectifia le Comte Olaf. J'ai commencé jeune, j'étais un véritable petit prodige.

Dean esquissa une mine dégoûtée. Car le mot « prodige » dans ce contexte, signifierait : « J'étais un jeune psychopathe en devenir ». Cela semblerait plus précis et juste.

Mais, encore une fois, je ne suis pas ici pour refaire l'histoire. Uniquement pour l'écrire telle qu'elle s'est, désastreusement, passée.

**…**

Esmé sursauta de joie en tenant son précieux objet entre les mains. Le Comte Olaf menaçait toujours les trois chasseurs devant lui et sa femme commença à s'impatienter.

\- Olaf chéri, partons de suite ! Nous avons le sucrier, nous sommes en sécurité ! Rien ne peut nous arriver !

Dean s'apprêta à mettre son plan d'évasion au point, mais ce fut au tour de Sam de poser une question inutile qui retarda leur fugue :

\- Comment un sucrier peut vous garder en sécurité ?

Esmé et le Comte Olaf levèrent tout deux les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Ma parole ! Vous êtes plus stupides que je le pensais ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Dean maugréa. Le Comte Olaf sourit en rétorquant, comme si la réponse était tellement évidente :

\- Le sucre dans le sucrier est en réalité un vaccin contre le _Medusoid Mycelium_ , un terrible champignon volatil qui demeure dans les profondeurs marines. Extrêmement mortel.

Cette fois-ci, Esmé ne put patienter quelques minutes de plus. Elle se colla à son mari et lui demanda avec amour :

\- Allez viens, le _Queequeg_ nous attend ! Tue ces trois idiots et mettons le feu à ce taudis !

Le Comte Olaf sourit.

Il visa tout d'abord Mick pour commencer la tuerie par lui.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement.

Dean en profita pour mettre son plan au point.

Enfin.

Il ne lui suffit que de crier un mot. Un nom, en réalité.

\- CASS !

Le Comte Olaf visa et tira. La flèche partit d'un coup en direction du pauvre orphelin.

Au moment de l'impact, Mick ferma les yeux.

**…**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Mick se trouvait dehors, face à un Sam déboussolé, Dean content de lui, et l'Ange Castiel au centre. L'aîné remercia chaleureusement son ami pour ce sauvetage extrême. Le cadet observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Près de l'Impala, à plusieurs mètres de l'hôtel. Le bâtiment était visible et une inquiétante fumée noire s'échappait du toit.

\- Merci, Cass ! Quelques secondes de plus et on finissait embroché par ce psychopathe ! Merci à Sam et Mick d'avoir failli nous tuer avec leurs curiosités à la con...

Il jeta un regard noir vers les deux intéressés. Dean marquait un point. La curiosité de Sam et Mick avaient bien failli les perdre. Comme votre curiosité, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, vous perdra sûrement si vous n'arrêtez pas de lire cette histoire atroce.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu prévois d'utiliser Castiel pour nous enfuir ? questionna Sam, toujours sous le choc.

\- Depuis hier matin.

Mick et Sam observèrent Dean avec intensité. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à réfléchir !

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Sam et Mick sourirent.

Ils grimpèrent tous les quatre à bord de l'Impala. Lorsque Dean mit le contact, ils purent tous voir au loin, le building dévoré par les flammes. Une épaisse fumée grisonnait le ciel de l’après-midi et le feu se propageait d'étages en étages. Les chasseurs purent presque entendre la dernière sonnerie de l'horloge géante.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

L’Hôtel Denouement mourut lentement sous leurs yeux.

Et sous les yeux avides et joyeux du Comte Olaf, et de sa bien-aimée Esmé, qui sourirent en voyant les flammes détruire tout sur leurs passages.

Il était temps pour eux de continuer leurs complots.

À bord du sous-marin _Queequeg_ pour découvrir _The Great Unknown,_ récupérer le _Medusoid Mycelium_ , et enfin pouvoir avoir leur vengeance tant attendue...

**…**

**THE END (?)**

_**PS :** Si vous voulez d'autres histoires horribles à lire, avec des rimes, je peux vous conseiller un de mes longs poèmes. Le titre est codé, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre :_

_« On Luttera Avec Force »_

_Rendez-vous sur mon Site Internet pour le découvrir :_

_alisonesworld(.)com_

_J'y parle de Mick, bien sûr. De nos aventures ensemble. Quelques temps après les terribles événements survenus à l'Hôtel Denouement. Lorsque nous étions mari et femme. Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la pauvreté et dans la richesse. Jusqu'à ce que le Comte Olaf nous sépare..._

_**PS2 :** Si, en revanche, vous souhaitez continuer les terribles aventures de Sam, Dean, Mick et Castiel par le biais de courtes nouvelles comme celles-ci, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire et je reprendrais ma machine à écrire pour narrer la suite de cette horrible histoire. Si c'est toutefois votre souhait, j'ai bien peur de vous dire que vous avez sûrement perdu la raison..._

_**PS3 :** Si vous souhaitez connaître l'histoire de la chasse du monstre du Loch Ness, rendez-vous sur le compte AO3 de Litany_Riddle pour lire le récit intitulé : « Le Monstre du Loch Ness »._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Le Monstre du Loch Ness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771837) by [Litany_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle)




End file.
